1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program that determine permission to duplicate a document based on a code added to the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-312447 discloses a Quick Response (QR) code (trademark). A QR code added on a part of a document is called a “partial code.”
The QR codes are generally used as measures to prevent unauthorized duplication in sites requiring a higher level of security against the duplication of sensitive documents. In a well known method, a duplication non-permission flag (a flag indicating that duplication is not permitted) is included in the QR code added on each document. If a copier machine reads the duplication non-permission flag from the QR code added on a document, the copier machine determines the non-permission of duplication and refrains from duplicating the document. Adding the duplication non-permission flag on an important document may prevent the important document from being duplicated.
However, if the QR code including the duplication non-permission flag is not found on a document, the duplication of the document is permitted. Accordingly, a document including the duplication non-permission flag can be duplicated by hiding the part where the QR code is added with the hand of a user or pasting a slip of paper on the part where the QR code is added.